the_final_fantasy_canonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Datalog/Beginner's Primer
This page contains a list of all Datalog entries regarding the events that take place in the Lightning Saga before the start of Final Fantasy XIII-3. ''Final Fantasy XIII'' Prologue Cocoon - a utopia in the sky. The populace live a life of ease under the protection of almost godlike beings known as the 'fal'Cie.' The lowerworld, Pulse, over which Cocoon floats, is believed to be a land both hostile and uninhabitable. One day, on Cocoon, a dangerous Pulse fal'Cie is uncovered in the seaside settlement of Bodhum. The governing body, known as the Sanctum, announces that all residents of the town are now contaminated. The Purge is enacted - legislation that requires every citizen from the affected area to be forcibly relocated to Pulse. Chapter 1 - Hanging Edge The Purge has begun. A band of young rebels emerges to oppose the army and its attempt to exile innocent civilians to Pulse. Moving through the midst of the confusion is Lightning, a soldier who fights against the Sanctum's forces, along with Sazh, a middle-aged man with his own purpose. She makes her way toward the structure where the Pulse fal'Cie was found. In that lowerworld 'vestige,' her sister Serah is being held prisoner. Others also converge on the same location: Snow, Serah's fiancé; Hope, the teenager who watched his mother perish; and Vanille, a young girl of unknown origin. All those who would play a part in Cocoon's future are unknowingly drawn together. Chapter 2 - Pulse Vestige Fal'Cie possess the power to transform humans into accursed l'Cie. Both Lightning and Snow have entered the vestige to rescue Serah from just such a fate. As if guided by an unseen force, the would-be saviors arrive in the deepest part of the structure along with Sazh, Hope, and Vanille. There the five discover a bewildered Serah, only to witness her transformation into crystal. Lightning, driven by rage at losing her sister, hurls herself at the Pulse fal'Cie. She is joined in the battle by a determined Sazh, who has his own reasons for wanting the fal'Cie destroyed. Chapter 3 - Lake Bresha The battle with the Pulse entity changes the destiny of the five companions forever. They have become l'Cie - cursed servants of the fal'Cie. All l'Cie are given a 'Focus.' Those who complete this Focus are turned into crystal. Those who fail, however, are doomed to become mindless monsters. Their master is an enemy of Cocoon. Are they now fated to destroy their own home? As the others sink into depression, only Snow retains a positive outlook. He believes that Serah's last wish, for them to 'protect Cocoon,' is their true Focus. Snow stays behind to protect her crystal, while Lightning and the rest attempt to break through the army's rapidly closing net. Chapter 4 - Vile Peaks Lightning and her companions, now enemies of the state, are pursued by Sanctum forces. The former soldier makes a decision - rather than be hunted down, she vows to take the fight to Cocoon's capital and slay the fal'Cie in charge of the government. The young boy Hope, drawn by Lightning's strength, chooses to follow her. Sazh and Vanille choose another route and flee through the Vile Peaks. Meanwhile, Snow is captured by an army unit under the guidance of a mysterious woman known as Fang. These soldiers are members of 'the Cavalry' - a group that professes to be an ally of l'Cie. Chapter 5 - Gapra Whitewood As part of their journey towards the capital and the Sanctum fal'Cie, Lightning and Hope enter the Gapra Whitewood. The Whitewood serves as an experimental facility for the army, but patrols here are few and infrequent. As they walk, Hope explains his reasons for being there. At Snow's urging, Hope's mother joined the battle at the Hanging Edge and was killed in the fighting. The grief-stricken youth had then chased Snow into the vestige. Lightning tries to counsel the young man, but Hope's desire to exact revenge on Snow burns brighter than ever. Chapter 6 - Sunleth Waterscape With no place else to go, Sazh and Vanille find themselves wandering the Sunleth Waterscape. Sazh eventually spills his story to Vanille. He explains that he joined the fight for the sake of his son, Dajh, who had been chosen as a l'Cie servant by a Sanctum fal'Cie. Sazh thought that if he could defeat an enemy of Cocoon, he might release his son from his Focus. After hearing his story, Vanille is consumed with guilt. Both she and Fang are Pulse l'Cie, and enemies of Cocoon. Their presence near the Sanctum fal'Cie is the reason Dajh was cursed in the first place. However, she cannot bring herself to tell Sazh the truth. Chapter 7 - Palumpolum With the help of the Cavalry, Fang searches for the other l'Cie. She has a debt to pay - her lost memory and forgotten Focus were the reason Serah was cursed by the fal'Cie. The Gran Pulse native later encounters Lightning in the city of Palumpolum and apologizes for Serah's fate. Lightning's response is a blow to the jaw. Elsewhere, Hope finally gets up the courage to confront Snow. The teenager is consumed with his lust for revenge, and attacks the NORA leader. Despite the boy's actions, Snow puts himself in danger, protecting the boy from an army air strike. The four l'Cie later regroup at Hope's house, and meet his father. They reconcile their differences and decide to work on finding a future, rather than dwelling on the past. Chapter 8 - Nautilus In Nautilus, the city of dreams, Sazh and Vanille's frantic flight from the Sanctum comes to an abrupt end. Dajh, now in the custody of the army, has used his l'Cie powers to track down his father. The boy turns to crystal upon completing his Focus - to locate an 'enemy' of Cocoon. A PSICOM officer appears before the unbelieving Sazh, and tells him the truth: Vanille is the reason his son was made into a l'Cie. Vanille admits her guilt. She offers no resistance when Sazh raises his pistols to fire. But Sazh realizes her death will change nothing, and lets Vanille go. Such mercy is all he has left to give. Chapter 9 - The Palamecia Lightning joins Hope, Snow, and Fang in an assault on the Sanctum flagship. The Cavalry has lent them its aid in rescuing the captured Sazh and Vanille. After a long search, Fang is finally reunited with Vanille. The six l'Cie then fight through the ship's defenses and come face-to-face with the Primarch, representative of the Sanctum. However, the truth that he reveals is beyond their wildest imagining. The Primarch who they thought to be human is actually a powerful fal'Cie by the name of Barthandelus. The fal'Cie also shocks them with the knowledge that their Focus is, in fact, the destruction of Cocoon. Barthandelus guides the l'Cie to a vestige hidden beneath the capital, where other truths await them. Chapter 10 - Fifth Ark The companions encounter Cid Raines, the commander of the Cavalry, in the bowels of the monster-infested Fifth Ark. He explains that should they complete their Focus and destroy Cocoon, then countless lives will be lost. This sacrifice is necessary to draw a deity known as the Maker back into the world. Raines then reveals himself as a l'Cie of Barthandelus. The soldiers of the Cavalry had been mere puppets of the fal'Cie. Now, however, the commander is acting under his own - human - will. To prevent Cocoon's destruction, he attacks Lightning and her friends. Although he is ultimately defeated, Raines still turns to crystal. He shows them how the fate of a l'Cie can be overcome. Chapter 11 - Gran Pulse The six l'Cie have crashed on Gran Pulse, the terrifying lowerworld that the people of Cocoon speak of in whispers. Seeking for a way to overcome their cruel fate, the companions travel to Oerba, Fang and Vanille's hometown. There, the uncover an ancient prophecy that tells how Fang and Vanille attacked Cocoon several centuries in the past. It also speaks of how they entered into crystal stasis, and later awoke, once again driven to destroy the floating shell. All their actions recorded and prophesized, but no mention of how to avert the catastrophe. But if they refuse to fight, then Cocoon will fall. Readying themselves for the conflict to come, the l'Cie head for Cocoon's capital once more. Chapter 12 - Eden Chaos rules in the capital city of Eden. Raines, though he wishes for the independence of mankind, is now a helpless tool of the fal'Cie. And the soldiers of the Cavalry who trusted him have now risen in revolt. They mean to slay Orphan, the l'Cie who lies at the center of Eden, unaware that its death would mean the destruction of Cocoon. To prevent this cruel catastrophe, Lightning and her fellow l'Cie battle through the streets in pursuit of the vengeful soldiers. They finally catch up with the Cavalry, only to see them transformed into hideous Cie'th. Only one thing remains to be done: the l'Cie must face Barthandelus, the mastermind behind all that has transpired. Chapter 13 - Orphan's Cradle Lightning and her companions claim victory over the mighty Barthandelus, but in doing so awaken Orphan - the fal'Cie who keeps Cocoon aloft. Their first battle with Orphan ends in failure, but through the sheer force of their belief, the six rise to fight again. They have the power to make miracles happen, and the strength to change their fate. Awakened to the power within them, the l'Cie achieve the impossible and defeat Orphan. At the moment of the fal'Cie's death, Cocoon begins to plummet towards Gran Pulse. Then a miracle occurs - Fang and Vanille undergo a transformation into a great crystal pillar that halts the fall of Cocoon. As the dust settles, Serah is freed from her crystal stasis, and greeted by Lightning's smiling face. Or so it was meant to be... ''Final Fantasy XIII-2'' Prologue She defied her fate and achieved the impossible, defeating the false gods who sought to enslave mankind. However, she did not get to see the new dawn. Instead, at the moment of her triumph, Lightning was dragged into the timeless world of Valhalla, where she became the goddess Etro's champion. Now, Lightning is faced with a foe unlike any that she has faced before: an enigmatic man called Caius Ballad. But even with her great strength, she cannot defeat Caius alone. Desperate, Lightning calls out to her sister Serah across time and space, for she is the only one who knows that Lightning is still alive. As Lightning's battle with Caius rages on, a young man named Noel Kreiss is sent to find Serah, and be there for her since Lightning no longer can... Episode 1: A World Without Cocoon Leaving Serah is haunted by a strange dream. Her dear sister, who has now been lost to her for three years, is fighting to protect a dying goddess in a strange world of death and chaos. The peaceful night sky over New Bodhum flashes bright as a strange meteorite crashes into the surface of Gran Pulse. Bizarre creatures start to wreak havoc in town, and it is Noel Kreiss who comes to Serah's rescue. "Come with me," he says. "We will travel the timeline and find your sister." Now Serah must make a fateful decision. Her chance to find Lightning and put her doubts to rest seems to have come at last. Bidding her own time farewell, Serah accepts the weapon that Lightning has gifted her, and resolves to follow this stranger into the future... Could her beloved sister still be alive? Episode 2: Unseen Intruder The Giant Serah and Noel find themselves in the Bresha Ruins -005 AF-, where a strange war weapon has been unearthed by a scientific organization called the Academy. The giant's presence is the result of a time paradox, which threatens to shut down research activities within the ruins. Serah and Noel meet Alyssa Zaidelle, a girl troubled by her memories of the Purge, and agree to defeat the towering machine in hopes of restoring the timeline to its original state. Episode 3: Part 1 - Prophecy of Hope Eclipse In the year -010 AF-, the fal'Cie Fenrir appears in the sky over the Yaschas Massif on Gran Pulse. It is so massive that it blocks the sun, causing an eclipse to darken the surrounding landscape. Serah and Noel find themselves in the ruined city of Paddra, where they are reunited with Hope Estheim, the director of the Academy. Hope shows Serah and Noel an Oracle Drive, a device used by an ancient people known as the 'Farseers' to record visions of the future. The vision within this Oracle Drive clearly depicts Lightning and the crystallization of Cocoon at the hands of Vanille and Fang, but the rest of its contents are too difficult to see. Perhaps a paradox is to blame? Determined to resolve it so they can see the vision more clearly, Noel and Serah depart. The Void It is -200 AF-. The past and future overlap in the village of Oerba. After Serah and Noel resolve the paradox affecting the area, they find another Oracle Drive and encounter the seeress from ancient times, Paddra Nsu-Yeul. Noel seems familiar with this girl, even though she does not know him, and he and Serah are viciously attacked by Caius Ballad. This is a Caius of the past, one who is determined to protect the sanctity of the timeline. After failing to defeat Serah and Noel in battle, Caius vanishes from Oerba along with Yeul and leaves the troubled time travelers with these cryptic words: "If you change the future, you change the past." The Dawn In an alternate timeline, the paradox affecting the Yaschas Massif never existed. Serah and Noel reintroduce themselves to Hope, and he shows them the Oracle Drive once again. This time, the prophecy within shows Lightning battling Caius in the Unseen Realm, as well as the fall of Cocoon. With Lightning proven to be alive, Serah and Noel venture off to find her. Meanwhile, Hope starts looking into a means of lessening the casualties if Cocoon does indeed fall. The Void Beyond -??? AF- Serah and Noel find themselves in the Void Beyond, Valhalla's shadow. The two rest for a short while, and then continue their journey with renewed strength and optimism. A wrong turn takes Serah and Noel to the locked gates of Serendipity. It seems as if the only way to open this casino is to resolve more paradoxes. The duo returns to the Historia Crux, the crossroads of the time continuum. Cyber Wars -Invasion- It is now -300 AF-. Serah and Noel journey to the Augusta Tower to investigate why its artificial intelligence has gone haywire. The two deduce that the AI was attacked from somewhere in the future, and while the attacker is not necessarily still in this time, Serah and Noel decide to explore the Augusta Tower further and uncover more of its mysteries. Episode 3: Part 2 - Oathbrand Reunion Serah and Noel arrive in the Sunleth Waterscape -300 AF-, where the fal'Cie that once maintained it have become dormant. Miniflan are everywhere, and Serah seems to experience a vision of the future that leads her to her fiancé, Snow Villiers. As the Flan join together to create a beast capable of corroding Cocoon's crystal pillar, Serah and Noel decide it is better to flee than risk death. Snow, however, wishes to keep fighting, as per his reckless nature. This puts him at odds with Noel, who guesses that the monstrous Flan's existence is the result of another paradox. Snow remains behind to protect the sleeping Vanille and Fang, while Serah and Noel travel to the time where the source of the paradox is thought to be. The Coliseum -??? AF- In the shadows of Valhalla, there exists a coliseum where doomed souls face each other in savage combat until the Day of Reckoning. Serah and Noel venture here, only to be dismissed by the Arbiter of Time, the Coliseum's keeper. When the Arbiter of Time reveals that it is in possession of an artefact necessary for time travel, Noel agrees to take it off his hands in return for leaving the Arbiter's domain. The Storm Serah and Noel travel to the Archylte Steppe, where they help a team of hunters who are in possession of a machine that can change the weather. By using the device, Noel and Serah discover the monster that is creating the paradox affecting the Sunleth Waterscape. It appears this beast is capable of consuming several Flan at a time. Whenever it does, they are transported directly to the Sunleth Waterscape. Serah and Noel destroy this mighty fiend, and the amount of Flan plaguing the Sunleth Waterscape is greatly reduced. Back in the Sunleth Waterscape, Serah and Noel help Snow defeat the massive Flan once and for all, saving Cocoon's crystal pillar. Because there is no longer a reason for him to exist in this time, Snow vanishes without a trace. The Void Beyond -??? AF- Serah and Noel decide to rest in the Void Beyond. There, Noel asks if Serah has had any more dreams of the future, while Serah requests to know more about the seeress, Yeul. Noel knows nothing about the Yeuls they have met so far on their journey. While Serah theorizes that perhaps Yeul is a time traveler like them, Noel states that the Yeuls they meet in different time periods are actually reincarnations of the same person. After discussing how it is entirely possible that the future which Noel comes from no longer exists, he and Serah resume their search for Lightning. Episode 4: Skyborne Paradise Restoration In the year -400 AF-, a massive city stretches over the surface of Gran Pulse: it is the new capital, Academia. All is not well in this metropolis, however, for a mysterious force has targeted Serah and Noel and is transforming civilians into monstrous Cie'th in an effort to destroy them. The pair encounters Caius, who accuses them of being contradictions in the timeline. According to Caius, Serah and Noel were killed in the Augusta Tower 200 years ago. Yet the fact that they are still alive and well makes them living paradoxes. There is something wrong with this Caius. If he sought to destroy Serah and Noel, he would eliminate them himself. The pair of time travelers chase Caius through the streets of Academia, avoiding his Cie'th accomplices, but instead they encounter Yeul. Because the seeress views herself as a contradiction to the timeline, she seeks her own destruction. Before Yeul dies, she tells Serah and Noel that Caius was never in the city to begin with. This means the man they encountered earlier was an impostor, a fabrication. The Tower Serah and Noel's journey through time takes them back to the year -200 AF-. They find Caius Ballad wandering through the Augusta Tower, where they were said to have been entombed after learning of the "forbidden future," and decide to follow him. As they scale the tower, Serah and Noel encounter machine duplicates of the members of the Academy. A false Alyssa Zaidelle leads the time travelers into a trap, but this is how they learn that the Academy was wiped out by the tower's AI. The duplicates were its attempt to hide this fact. ''The AI tries to eliminate Serah and Noel, as well, but they overcome it and reach the Augusta Tower's top floor. There, they encounter the same Yeul that they had met in Oerba. Serah and Noel learn that Caius is tasked with protecting the seeress for all eternity, and that he is beyond death, for the Heart of Chaos beats within his chest. Yeul reveals that a paradox was the reason Lightning did not return home after the fall of Cocoon, and after warning Serah and Noel about a sentient machine within the tower being their enemy, she dies. Serah and Noel discover that the Proto fal'Cie Adam, a creation of Hope Estheim, is the "machine" that Yeul spoke of. It is the source of the Cie'th in Academia -400 AF-, as well as the false Caius they encountered there. The Proto fal'Cie, which continues to regenerate, is only defeated after Serah gives Hope a good scolding. New Life In an alternate timeline where the Proto fal'Cie Adam never existed, Serah and Noel meet with Hope Estheim and Alyssa Zaidelle in Academia. Hope, who got to -4XX AF- by sleeping in a time capsule, reveals that because of Serah and Noel's efforts in the Augusta Tower, he never started his Proto fal'Cie Project, which was meant to create an artificial fal'Cie that could levitate Cocoon and keep it from falling. Now, Hope and Alyssa are investigating the Thirteenth Ark, which floats in the sky overhead, to see whether the same technology that keeps it aloft could help to raise a manmade Cocoon off the ground. Serah and Noel collect all the Graviton Cores necessary to levitate the artificial Cocoon. Even so, it will take a century for its construction to be completed. Alyssa announces that a broken Time Gate in the city is now operating normally, and she hands Serah and Noel a special artefact. Hope states that he wishes to jump ahead in time 100 years to see the raising of the new Cocoon with his own eyes, and Serah and Noel enter the repaired Time Gate. As soon as they reach the Historia Crux, however, they are separated. Alyssa has lured them into a trap. Episode 5: Time Marches On The Void Beyond -??? AF- Serah awakens in the Void Beyond, alone. As she travels through Valhalla's shadow, she encounters the many incarnations of Paddra Nsu-Yeul. When Serah reaches the empty throne of Etro, she is attacked by Caius Ballad. Impressed by Serah's strength, Caius reveals to her his plan to kill the goddess and end Yeul's suffering. After claiming that he has already defeated Noel, Caius overpowers Serah and sends her into a world of dreams. The Void Beyond: New Bodhum After her defeat at the hands of Caius in the Void Beyond, Serah finds herself back in New Bodhum. Her friends and family are all present, and waiting for her on the dock is Lightning. Serah cannot believe her eyes. She is with her sister at last. Lightning asks Serah to take her hand and stay with her forever, but Serah knows that something is not right. She rejects the false Lightning's offer, and she is released from her dream world by Vanille and Fang. Now, it is up to Serah to find and rescue Noel, just as he once saved her. A Dying World -700 AF- Serah finds herself in a desolate wasteland where the sky is the color of blood and the ground is a darker black than the deepest abyss. This is the Gran Pulse from which Noel originates, a time where Cocoon does not appear in the sky. Serah eventually finds Noel, but the young man pays her no mind. Instead, he prepares to celebrate Yeul's birthday with his friend and mentor, Caius. But Caius is not here for festivities. He wants Noel to kill him and become Yeul's new Guardian. When Noel refuses to murder his companion, Caius attacks him. Upon Noel's defeat, the immortal warrior heads to Valhalla to kill the goddess Etro. Serah follows Noel to the location of the last incarnation of the seeress, Paddra Nsu-Yeul. The girl dies in Noel's arms, but she promises that they will meet again. Now that he is the last human in existence, Noel prays for a miracle. As Etro grants his wish and tries to take him to Valhalla, Serah calls out to Noel and awakens him from his nightmare. The two resume their journey to change the future. New Bodhum -700 AF- A miracle happens. Serah and Noel arrive in a destroyed version of New Bodhum, where Serah is finally reunited with her sister, Lightning. The woman explains how the Unseen Chaos had written her out of history, and how she had become Etro's champion. Lightning tells Serah and Noel all about her never-ending battle against Caius Ballad on Valhalla's shores, and together, the three deduce that Caius's plan is to remake the world in the timeless realm's image so that Yeul's visions of the future will cease. Only by smashing the new Cocoon into the old one can Caius do this, so Serah and Noel head for Academia -500 AF- to stop their undying enemy. Unfortunately, Lightning does not join them. Her battle with Caius in Valhalla is far from over. Extra Episode: Sazh's Story: Heads or Tails? While piloting an airship one clear morning, Sazh Katzroy is sucked into a time paradox, along with his son Dajh. He finds himself in Serendipity, a casino in the Void Beyond. With Dajh no where to be seen, Sazh learns from Serendipity's owner that he must gamble for his son's life. In the end, Sazh is able to rescue Dajh, and he is sent to Academia -500 AF-, where he aims to save the future for the boy's sake. Extra Episode: Snow's Story: Perpetual Battlefield Snow Villiers finds himself in the Coliseum, where he is attacked by Gilgamesh, a weapon collector with many arms. This is just one of many foes the Arbiter of Time wishes for Snow to face. Others include Jihl Nabaat, a PSICOM officer who was killed by the fal'Cie Barthandelus prior to the fall of Cocoon, Amodar, Lightning's commanding officer in the Guardian Corps, and even Noel and Serah. The two time travelers' strength proves to be too great for the mighty hero, and Serah is disheartened when Snow is prevented from stepping through a Time Gate with them by a strange, otherworldly force. Promising they will be together soon, Snow leaves Serah to continue her journey with Noel and decides to rejoin the other souls doomed to fight for eternity in the Coliseum. The Last Episode: Promised Eternity The Promised Future -The Ark- Serah and Noel's final battle approaches. The two travel to Academia -500 AF- and find that the city has been flooded with Chaos. They battle Caius atop an airship piloted by Sazh, and when the immortal Guardian performs an incarnate summoning to transform into the fearsome Chaos Bahamut, he flees into Valhalla through a portal that opens in the sky above the distorted capital. Serah and Noel give chase, leaving Hope and Sazh to protect the crystallized Vanille and Fang from Cocoon's fall. Valhalla -??? AF- Caius challenges Noel and Serah to battle once again on the shores of Valhalla. Using the Chaos to fight them, he yearns for death and begs Noel to kill him. But still, the young man refuses. Caius then turns to Serah, hoping he can provoke her into ending his life by claiming that he has murdered Lightning. Noel knows, however, that this is a lie. Caius tells his former student that he has already seen himself dying at the boy's hand, and to make this possible future a reality, he attacks Serah. Noel immediately rushes to her defense. While he decides in the end to show Caius mercy, the chaotic warrior takes one of Noel's swords and uses it to pierce the Heart of Chaos within him. At last, Caius's wish has come true: he has experienced death in Valhalla, a land of limitless possibilities, where he can be with every Yeul that is called back there for eternity. Having solved the final paradox, Serah and Noel return to Academia -500 AF-. The Time Gates close, and Serah experiences a vision of the future as it changes. She dies in Noel's arms, and it is soon after that Noel realizes a horrible truth: when Caius committed suicide, the goddess Etro was killed as well. Joined by Hope, Noel is horrified as the Chaos of the Unseen Realm is unleashed and Valhalla appears within Gran Pulse. It is the beginning of the end... Another Beginning: Lightning's Story: Requiem of the Goddess Brave and powerful though she may be, Lightning also fails in her battle against Caius Ballad. She learns of her sister Serah's death from a Yeul that seems to be one with the Chaos, and to become an eternal epitaph for her sister's memory, Lightning encases herself in crystal. Despite the many hardships she has endured, she hangs onto her hope for the future. At the end of eternity, Lightning shall wake. Then, nothing can stop her. She will save the world. ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII'' Prologue Main Quest 0-1 A Different Snow Lightning awakens from her crystal sleep and is made the Savior by Bhunivelze, the god of light. With thirteen days left until the end of the world, Lightning is tasked with saving the souls of mankind so that they may be reborn in a new world. In Yusnaan, the city of revelry, Lightning encounters her former comrade, Snow Villiers, the city's patron. The two battle each other in the grand ballroom, and Lightning is forced to chase Snow throughout the palace. Encountering a strange girl who seems to be one with the Chaos, Lightning has no choice but to give up her pursuit and return to the Ark when guards corner her. Luxerion Main Quest 1-1 An Evil Savior Lightning arrives in Luxerion, the divine city of light, where a murder has just been committed. Haunting Lightning as she investigates who is behind the killings is the message, "The evil Savior shall die at the hands of the Shadow Hunter." Even more frightening is the fact that murder victim Lightning discovers bears a strange resemblance to her..." Main Quest 1-2 In the Shadow of the Heretics ''Lightning learns that a cult known as the Children of Etro is behind the murders that have taken place in Luxerion. At the stroke of midnight, she follows these heretics to the gates outside a nearby graveyard, where a phone is ringing. One of the heretics answers the call and delivers a secret code. The gates are opened, the Children of Etro's rites begin. Main Quest 1-3 Find the Code Lightning must enter the heretics' stronghold and put a stop to the murders that are taking place in Luxerion. She searches the city for a secret code that will grant her access. Main Quest 1-4 Rites for a Goddess Lightning uses the secret code she found to enter the stronghold of the Children of Etro. Interrupting their rites, she finds herself face-to-face with the Shadow Hunter himself: Noel Kreiss. Lightning and Noel kill the heretics, and together they head to the Warren. There, they shall cross swords to see if the Savior will indeed die at the Shadow Hunter's hand... Main Quest 1-5 Hunter in Light and Shadow At the Warren, Noel reveals to Lightning that he became the Shadow Hunter due to a prophecy he saw within an Oracle Drive. According to that prophecy, if Noel killed Lightning, he would be united at last with Yeul, the girl he loved. Noel raises his blade against Lightning, but the Savior easily overpowers him. Still, the Shadow Hunter does not give up the fight. Just as he prepares to deal the final blow and make the prophecy a reality, Noel instead drives his sword into the Oracle Drive, destroying it. His soul is saved, and an image of Yeul promises Noel they will be together again soon. Now, Noel does not have to live his life in darkness. He returns, instead, to the light. Yusnaan Main Quest 2-1 The Great Break-in Determined to save Snow's soul, Lightning returns to Yusnaan. Needing to find a way into the Augur's Quarter so she can reach the palace, the Savior sneaks into the Industrial Area. There, she encounters Lumina, a girl who has caused her nothing but trouble on her journey thus far. Lumina summons a beast from the Chaos to battle Lightning, causing the Savior's break-in plan to fail. Main Quest 2-2 The Legend of the Savior Having successfully made her way into the Augur's Quarter, Lightning is cast in a play, "The Song of the Savior." She ups the amount of firworks used during the show, and she manages to topple the statue that is meant to honor God, around which the play takes place. Able to access the palace at last, Lightning hopes to reach Snow, the last l'Cie in the world, before the Chaos transforms him into a monstrous Cie'th. Main Quest 2-3 Solitary Patron In the palace, Lightning discovers that the room in which she will find Snow has been sealed by enchanted ice. She uses Serah's engagement pendant to break the seal, and when she finally confronts Snow, he absorbs a massive Chaos Infusion and transforms into a Cie'th-human hybrid. Snow begs Lightning to kill him, and the two face each other in battle. Lightning defeats her former ally, but she is unable to bring him back to his senses. In the end, only Serah's undying love for Snow is able to grant him the salvation that Lightning could not. Wildlands Main Quest 3-1 The Angel of Valhalla Upon her arrival in the Wildlands, the place where the world's destruction began 500 years ago, Lightning hears a strange voice calling to her from within the Chaos. It tells her she is to meet the "Angel of Valhalla," and the Savior learns from the locals that the Angel is a legendary white Chocobo. Lightning finds the creature mortally wounded, and it is taken back to Canopus Farms to be treated by Dr. Gysahl, a veterinarian. Main Quest 3-2 Healing an Angel The Angel of Valhalla is a proud creature that will not accept the food it needs in order to recover from anyone but Lightning. Feeling as if she and the Chocobo have met before, Lightning asks the residents of Canopus Farms for spare food and drink to save it. In time, the Angel of Valhalla makes a full recovery. It becomes Lightning's steed and takes her to the goddess Etro's temple, the source of the Unseen Chaos that is plaguing the dying world of Nova Chrysalia. Main Quest 3-3 Where Chaos Sleeps Within Etro's temple, Lightning encounters her fated rival, Caius Ballad. The man attacks her, and Lightning decides to bring the Chaos surrounding her under control. As Lightning scales the temple, she meets the many incarnations of the seeress, Paddra Nsu-Yeul. While some beg her to bring Caius salvation, others express their undying urge to be with him for eternity. Lightning makes a shocking discovery about the true nature of the Chaos: it is born from the Yeuls, who are a walking mass of contradictions, and it represents their love for Caius. When Lightning reaches Etro's throne, she finds Caius waiting for her. He claims that the Savior cannot have his soul, and it is soon revealed that this is because the Yeuls have bound Caius to the realm of the living by making him one with the great Chaos. Caius vanishes, and as Lightning prepares to leave the temple, an incarnation of Yeul stops her to reveal the true identity of the Angel of Valhalla: the bird of legend is none other than Odin, Lightning's faithful Eidolon. Dead Dunes Main Quest 4-1 Bandits of the Desert In the Dead Dunes, Lightning finds herself in Ruffian, a settlement that is run by a bandit gang that calls itself "Monoculus." The Savior is asked by one of the bandits, Adonis, to quell a nearby sandstorm known as "God's Wrath." If she can do this, she will be granted an audience with Monoculus's boss and be allowed to become a bandit herself. Main Quest 4-2 Aspiring Bandit Lightning uses a special crux to calm God's Wrath. As promised, Adonis lets her join Monoculus and takes her to see the gang's leader, who is none other than Fang, Lightning's former comrade. Fang, who knows Lightning is God's chosen Savior, reveals that she is searching desperately for an ancient relic known as the "Holy Clavis." Determined to collect this treasure before the Order of Salvation, the religious government residing in Luxerion, has a chance, Fang and Lightning team up and head for the ruins to begin their search. Main Quest 4-3 Where the Clavis Lies In the ruins, Lightning and Fang discover an ancient seal, the Sacred Gate. Sensing the clavis's power within, the duo is instructed by Hope, who aids Lightning on her journey from within the Ark, to search for murals that depict the true story of the gods. Only those who view the murals and understand the gods' story can reach the Holy Clavis. Main Quest 4-4 Murals of the Gods Lightning and Fang discover the locations of the murals, but they find that they cannot view them just yet. They must activate the murals by using special tablets. The tablets are found in shrines that are hidden across the Dead Dunes. When the tablets are collected, the universe's history unfolds before Lightning and Fang's eyes. They learn that Bhunivelze finds the dead to be unclean. Thus the Soulsong, a ritual Fang says Vanille is to perform for the Order of Salvation because she can hear the souls of the deceased, is intended to purify them. Lightning and Fang view the last mural, and the Sacred Gate opens at last. Main Quest 4-5 The Holy Clavis Lightning and Fang enter the Sacred Gate and find themselves faced with the Holy Clavis. Fang attempts to destroy it, for Vanille will die if the clavis is used to perform the Soulsong. Secutors from the Order of Salvation infiltrate the ruins and manage to steal the Holy Clavis. Lightning and Fang, meanwhile, plan to rendezvous in Luxerion on the world's final day to stop Vanille from performing the Soulsong. With this, the comrades part ways. Lightning promises Fang that she will help persuade Vanille not to sacrifice herself. The power that Vanille has to destroy the souls of the dead, Lightning says, can instead be used to guide the souls to the Ark so that they can be reborn in the new world. Return to the Wildlands Main Quest 5-1 Father and Son Lightning returns to the Wildlands and discovers the remains of a crashed airship. Within it lives Sazh, one of Lightning's former allies. The smile on Sazh's face that the Savior knew so well is now a menacing scowl, for the man's son, Dajh, has lost his soul and has been in a comatose state for centuries. Lightning is tasked with traversing Nova Chrysalia in search of Dajh's Soul Fragments, which can then be placed into a coffer of souls that was given to Sazh by Lumina. When the Soul Fragments combine into one, Dajh will awaken...or so Lumina says. Main Quest 5-2 Follow the Chocobo Chick Sazh refuses to speak to Lightning. He storms out of his house, and a small Chocobo chick appears before the Savior. It leads her to the first of Dajh's Soul Fragments, the Fragment of Mischief. Main Quest 5-3 Wishes on a Canvas As the Savior, Lightning can read and grant the wishes of others by using a special message board, the Canvas of Prayers. One such wish comes from Chocolina, a strange woman dressed like a Chocobo who once aided Serah on her journey through time and appears to be connected to Sazh and Dajh in some way. Lightning grants Chocolina's wish, and she returns the favor by giving Lightning Dajh's Fragment of Smiles. Main Quest 5-4 What Soul Seed Traders Want Lightning learns that one of Dajh's Soul Fragments, the Fragment of Radiance, has fallen into the hands of the Soul Seed Traders. Not only do they want soul seeds, items that spawn monsters, for it, but also Moogle dust, which can only be found in the Moogle Village in the Wildlands. The Moogles are overjoyed to see Lightning when she arrives in their village. The Savior rescues these bizarre creatures from a terrible menace, and she is reunited with Mog, who was once Serah's companion. Even though Mog failed to protect Serah, Lightning does not blame him for her sister's death. Instead, she asks him to be there for Serah if she cannot. Mog happily agrees. Once she has the Moogle dust, Lightning exchanges it for the Soul Fragment she desires. Main Quest 5-5 Battle's Bounty Another one of Dajh's Soul Fragments, the Fragment of Courage, serves as the grand prize of one of the tournaments being held at the Slaughterhouse in Yusnaan. Entering this tournament, Lightning slays a mighty foe and readily accepts her reward. Main Quest 5-6 Beyond the Sandstorm The last of Dajh's missing Soul Fragments, the Fragment of Kindness, is obtained when Lightning kills a special, one-of-a-kind foe in the Dead Dunes. With all five Soul Fragments in hand, the Savior returns to the Wildlands to help Sazh awaken Dajh. While the Soul Fragments have been placed within Lumina's coffer of Souls, Dajh does not wake up. Lightning and Lumina both agree that this is because of Sazh's "scary face." When the man reveals that he still knows how to have fun, laugh, and smile, Dajh is finally revived. The Final Day Lightning and Fang manage to stop Vanille from performing the Soulsong. The souls of the dead are guided to the Ark, and Bhunivelze, who has taken possession of Hope's body, steals the souls of Lightning's comrades. God invites his Savior to join him and see the creation of the new world. Realizing that Bhunivelze has been lying to her all this time about his desire to save humanity, Lightning intends to kill him. She enters the realm of the gods, where God himself tells her that she has been selected to replace the deceased goddess Etro as the protector of the cycle of life. Lightning engages Bhunivelze in a climatic battle, and together with her friends, she defeats the god of light once and for all. Or so it would seem... Category:Final Fantasy XIII-3 Datalog